


Miss Briefs?

by MegaMink



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: A very confused eventual trunks, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bulma is kinda mean, Definitely submissive zarbon, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Angst, Injury Recovery, Possible smut, SadBoi Zarbon, Slow Romance, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Vegeta is an asshole because that's how he is, Zarbon is kinda awkward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaMink/pseuds/MegaMink
Summary: - By all means, he was not supposed to be alive. Vegeta had punched a hole in his stomach, and launched him into the cold watery abyss that was that damned lake. Zarbon should have bled out, or drowned. Yet, somehow he didn’t.-Bulma saved Zarbon's life after Vegeta nearly kills him. She brings him to Earth to recover, letting him stay in her home under the promise that he'd behave. What she didn't expect though, was for him to be drawn to her dominant personality.





	Miss Briefs?

**Author's Note:**

> This is all self indulgent because I see absolutely no fics for this pairing and i have had this idea in my head for so long. Hopefully I can figure out how to fit Zarbon into the original dbz storyline, oof. 
> 
> And yeah, This fic will most definitely have some Bulma getting that zarbon booty later.

By all means, he was not supposed to be alive. Vegeta had punched a hole in his stomach, and launched him into the cold watery abyss that was that damned lake. Zarbon should have bled out, or drowned. Yet, somehow he didn’t. 

Last he knew, he was at the bottom of the lake. He couldn’t hold his breath, his lungs filling with water as his own teal blood floated around him. His vision blurred quickly as he could feel his life being pulled away from him. He had fallen unconscious very quickly.

Now, he was slowly waking up. He expected to see the red giant sitting upon his throne, ready to judge him for his sins and send him to hell, the one his parents spoke about to him all those years ago. But the face looking down at him was not red, or belonging to a giant. It was a woman, with big blue eyes and matching hair. 

The bright light in the room caused him to cringe, his vision still blurred as he groaned out. Instinct told him to raise an arm to shield his eyes from the light, and to try and sit up and escape. Just where the hell was he? Who was she? He attempted to move his arm but found that he… couldn’t? He tried again in his dazed state, and once again his arm was stopped. His instinct was to panic, but everything just felt numb and heavy. 

“Finally up, huh big guy?” A woman’s voice spoke, but everything he heard was muffled and dull. The only thing he could pay any attention to was just how bright that light was, and how the scent of chemicals and lemons were so strong his nose curled in disgust. 

“Try not to move too much, it was difficult getting your stomach back in place,” She spoke again. Zarbon saw a blurred hand, and suddenly he wasn’t being blinded any longer. The light clicked off, and he closed his eyes. He remembered Vegeta’s fist forcing its way into his gut, tearing apart his insides as he couldn’t do anything but stand there, and beg uselessly for his life. That begged the question though, just where the hell was he? How had he even survived?

“You poor thing, maybe those tranquilizers were too strong for you.” The voice dripped with sarcasm, and in any functional state, Zarbon would have replied with double the bratty sass. But right now, he was completely high from the dozen horse tranquilizers she jabbed him with. 

“Where the fuck…?” He managed to speak after a few long and silent minutes, even if it was a bit slurred. He tried to raise his arms, feeling some of his hair fall over his face. His arms were rather harshly kept down, and he could just barely feel the cold metal around his upper arm and his wrists. He heard the woman giggle, gritting his teeth as he opened his eyes. 

“You’re on Earth now,” She said, oh so gently poking him on the nose. He glanced up, knowing he had seen that face before. But… Where? He knew it had to be fairly recent. He closed his eyes, as if it hurt to try and think about much of anything. He gave up on trying to remember and focused on what she said. Earth? He had next to no idea what that was, other than that it was a planet. But… Wasn’t he just on Namek? Drowning in some lake?  
“It was a whole lot of luck that you made it too, thankfully that lake wasn’t too bad so fishing you out of it wasn’t too hard. And you were out the whole time, so I managed to keep your organs in the right place. You’re awfully resilient too!” She seemed to trail on and on about how she managed to keep him alive for so long, also complaining about how much of a burden it was. He had stopped listening, looking away from her. 

He was in some sort of medical room, but… far less advanced than the one in Frieza’s ship. He felt safe to assume there wasn’t any healing tank either. He glanced down, seeing the bandage wrapped tightly around his chest, likely covering up a gruesome wound. He was very thankful for that, he hated gross things. Wounds and blood were to him; extremely gross. A bit funny, considering he was a soldier.

“Where are my clothes…?” He asked, looking back up at her. He wasn’t wearing anything, and he felt that thin sheet wasn’t all too reliable when it came to properly covering his more southern bit. He could move his legs a little bit at least, though he still felt numb from all the tranquilizers. 

“They got pretty messed up when you fought Vegeta, sorry... “ The woman leaned over him, sitting herself on the edge of the hospital bed. “Your jewelry was surprisingly okay though,” She poked one of his earrings, smiling as he let out a little sigh of relief. 

He rested back against the rather uncomfortable pillows, and silently wished he were back home, where Frieza would sometimes have him sleep with him in his ridiculously comfortable bed. Oh dear… speaking of Frieza, where was he? Last he spoke to Frieza… He had threatened to kill him. Right… He could worry about that later.

“You were at Namek…” He mumbled, looking at her with narrow eyes. Oh he could remember her face, and a bit of her voice. If she was there to see Vegeta almost kill him… Than she had to be the one who was there with the bald one. Oh! Oh! She had been the one calling over at him. She probably thought her calling was a compliment, though it was really just inappropriate. He gave her a sour look now, before looking away with his nose upturned. 

“Don’t give me that look, I’m the one who kept you alive for four days!” The woman huffed, standing up from the bed. “You should be thanking me, asshole!” She grew louder. If looks could kill, the glare she was giving Zarbon would have had him drop dead. He watched in a bit of shock at her sudden change in tone, as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

He opened his mouth to reply, having been slowly getting his energy back. But he was interrupted as the door opened, raising a brow as a woman in a strange apron shyly walked in, looking at him with a small smile. He glared away towards the wall, huffing softly. Telling from the symbol on the odd hat she had, she was likely one of the medical staff. Earthlings were so strange, and vastly underdeveloped in technology. 

The nurse walked over to him, pulling an I.V along with her. Zarbon winced, feeling the needle push into his arm. God, he hated those. 

“Sorry dear, Just hooking you up to some nutrients. You can’t really eat in this state,” The nurse spoke softly. She looked over to the blue-haired woman, sighing. 

“Miss Briefs? Is everything alright?” the nurse asked, looking at the clearly grumpy woman. Zarbon closed his eyes, sighing. So Briefs was her surname? Good to know… God, he wanted out of that stupid bed soon.


End file.
